


Rohes Fleisch

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Deutsch | German, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Rohes Fleisch, Vomiting, mentions of cannibalism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Beinahe hätte Katte einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begangen.





	Rohes Fleisch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



Als Friedrich sah, was Katte da gerade im Begriff war, zu tun, blieb ihm beinahe das Herz stehen. Das… das konnte… das konnte doch nicht wirklich…

Er besah sich das Objekt der Begierde genauer; aber tatsächlich. Und das, wo Katte doch wusste…

Fleisch. Alles voller Fleisch. Rohes Fleisch. Stückig, klebrig, ekelerregend. Und es gab nichts, was Friedrich mehr hasste.

Es war nicht der Geschmack, oh nein. Das war nun wirklich nicht sein Problem, der Geschmack war ja fast normal. Wenn es nur um den gegangen wäre, hätte er sich gut und gern noch damit anfreunden können.

Es war viel mehr die Konsistenz. Diese ungewohnte, widerliche Konsistenz. Ihm wurde immer ganz flau im Magen, wenn er es im Mund fühlte, das säuerliche Fleisch, das an der Innenseite seiner Lippen und Wangen klebte, das sich rau und ekelhaft auf seiner Zunge und an seinem Gaumen anfühlte. Das jedes Mal wieder einen Würgereiz auslöste, beim ersten Kontakt mit seinen Lippen schon. Wenn er dann die schleimigen Fäden spürte, die an seinen Lippen haften blieben, ihm alles zu verkleben schienen…

Und dann das Schlucken: Ein endloses Gewürge, bis er schließlich seine Kehle, die sich gegen dieses saure Fleisch sperrte, bezwungen hatte. Jedes Mal diese Überwindung, es nicht sofort wieder auszuspucken, und es dauerte immer so lange, bis er es endlich schaffte, das Fleisch hinunterzuschlucken. Was bedeutete, dass er es noch länger im Mund hatte, und es sich somit noch ekelhafter anfühlte.

Und seine Lippen verklebte es auch. Er musste sich hinterher immer mit der Zunge die Lippen sauber lecken, sonst hätte er es an den Händen gehabt, und er wusste nicht, was er ekelhafter finden sollte: noch mehr davon schlucken zu müssen, daran herumzuwürgen bis er es schließlich unten hatte, oder es an seinen Händen kleben zu haben und es somit sehen zu müssen.

Schon zu wissen, dass es da war, reichte aus, um Friedrich den Appetit zu verderben. Und der Gedanke daran ließ Friedrich eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Einmal, da war er erst neunzehn gewesen, hatte er sich übergeben müssen. Und er konnte sich noch genau an das widerliche Gefühl erinnern, als er die kleinen Fleischstückchen zum zweiten Mal in seinem Mund gefühlt hatte, diesmal noch saurer, ekelhafter, und klebriger. Diesmal waren sie auch aus seiner Nase gekommen. Es hatte seine Schleimhäute verätzt. Der Saft, in dem die Fleischstückchen geschwommen waren, hatte alles verklebt. Es war so ekelhaft gewesen, dass Friedrich kaum mehr hatte aufhören können, zu würgen.

Und jetzt war Katte gerade im Begriff, das Zeug zu kaufen! In Friedrichs Kopf schrillten alle Alarmglocken. Schon wenn er sich vorstellte, wie Katte ihm morgen beim Essen etwas davon auftischen würde… wie sich die Fleischstückchen in seinem Mund festsetzten, ihn verklebten, wie die Schleimfäden auf seinen Lippen klebten…

Entschlossen nahm er die Packungen wieder aus dem Einkaufswagen und machte sich auf die Suche nach Katte, um ihm vorzuhalten, was hier soeben beinahe passiert wäre. Welch ein furchtbares Drama hier fast im Begriff gewesen wäre, sich zu ereignen.

Und Katte entschuldigte sich. Er habe nicht auf das Etikett geachtet. Es war ein Versehen gewesen. Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar stellte er die Packungen zurück, holte die richtigen aus dem Regal und trug sie zurück zum Einkaufswagen.

Friedrich atmete auf. Das war gerade nochmal gut gegangen. Beinahe hätte sein Freund Orangensaft mit Fruchtfleisch gekauft.

**Author's Note:**

> Meine eigene Einstellung zu Orangensaft mit Fruchtfleisch wurde hier verarbeitet. xD


End file.
